Tu regardes trop Fullmetal Alchemist quand
by Blues-dreams
Summary: ...ou quand notre manga favori commence sérieusement à déteindre sur nous, et ce, pour le plus grand malheur de notre entourage!


**Bonjours les gens! Vous allez bien? Oui? Alors c'est partit!**

 **Disclaimer: Tout les personnages cités appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa**

 _Tu regardes trop Fullmetal Alchemist quand:_

\- Tu regardes ton père bizarrement, te demandant s'il ne t'a pas caché le fait qu'il est un homonculus abritant quelques milliers d'âmes d'un pays disparu...l'Atlantide, peut-être? Hmm à creuser….

\- Tu es persuadé(e) que ton pays a été conçu dans le seul but de fournir des âmes à des immortels.

\- Tu déclares que la pierre philosophale doit être détruite car elle est mauvaise; tu es d'ailleurs persuadé(e) que Nicolas Flamel dans _Harry Potter_ était en un fait un enfoiré de première qualité.

\- tu va voir la femme de ton boucher pour lui demander de te prendre comme apprenti alchimiste et insistes,insistes jusqu'à ce quelle appelle la police.

\- Tu regardes chaque armure que tu vois d'un drôle d'air, regardant à l'intérieur pour voir s'il n'y a pas un sceau de sang…

\- Tu apprends par cœur tes cours de physique et de chimie espérant que cela t'aide dans ta quête de l'alchimie.

\- Tu dit qu'il faut partir du pays le jours où il y a une éclipse solaire, sous prétexte que le gouvernement va en profiter pour prendre toutes les âmes du pays. (encore eux!)

\- Tu regardes les prothèses artificielles en te demandant si la pose de ces dernière est douloureuse.

\- Tu hurles et gesticules les bras dès qu'on te fait une remarque sur ta taille, même si c'est pour dire que tu est plutôt grand(e) pour ton âge.

\- Tu regardes les palmiers d'un drôle d'air, te demandant s'il va se métamorphoser pour ensuite te menacer car tu es un(e) humain(e).

\- Tu n'arrives pas à détester Scar malgré tout ce qu'il a fait car le pauvre…

… tu en viendrais presque à le remercier d'avoir tué Sho Tucker, qui, avouons-le, était un sacré enfoiré.

\- Ah,et,maintenant, quand on te dit «Scar», tu ne penses plus au lion mais à Scar l'Isbal.

\- Tu as pleuré comme une madeleine lors de la mort de Maes Hughes, maudit Envy et promis de lui couper tous ses cheveux (je sais, je suis méchante), et a décidé de prendre la place de Maes Hughes en tant que «papa poule».

...- Tu pense également à faire un crossover entre FMA et D-gray man avec Hugues, Shéryl et Komui simplement parce qu'ils sont tous des pères/frères sur-protecteurs.

\- Tu voles la craie de tes professeurs pour tracer des cercles alchimiques. Résultat:T'as l'air complètement débile à claquer dans tes mains.

\- Tu menaces ton/ta petite ami(e) d'une clé à molette dès qu'il/elle abîme un cadeau que tu lui as offert. Même s'il est moche.

\- Tu entres dans un bar en criant très fort « Salut Greed, alors, comment ça va? Tu peux me prêter de l'argent?» ( ...Quoi? Oui, je rêve, je sais…)

\- Tu cherche un panda miniature accompagnant une gamine pour lui demander de t'apprendre l'élixirologie.

\- ...et si tu la trouves, tu la harcèle jusqu'à ce que, une fois encore, on appelle la police.

\- Tu cherches désespérément à convaincre tes parents de te laisser devenir militaire et quand tes parents te disent que tu es trop jeune, tu déclares qu'Edward a bien pus passer l'examen alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Et ils te répondent que lui est un génie, contrairement à toi. ( Ouiiinn, pourquoi tant de violence?!)

\- Quand pour les autres on dit «Edward= Vampire» toi, tu te dis «Edward=Alchimiste» et ouais, l'alchimiste est plus badass que le vampire qui fait loupiote au soleil.

\- Dès que tu croise une personne possédant un cache-oeil, tu te dis qu'il doit avoir quelque chose à cacher dans son œil, genre...un Ouroboros?

\- Tu veux graver quelque chose d'important sur ta montre, mais ne possédant pas de montre à gousset, tu te rabats sur ta montre autours de ton poignet, mais c'est bien moins cool.

\- Tu décides de monter sur le toit des trains pour pouvoir voyager gratuitement mais tout ce que tu réussis à faire, c'est te faire emporter par le vent.

\- Tu vas visiter la prison la plus proche pour voir si il y a des expérimentions sur les prisonniers.

\- Tu va dans les égouts de ta capitale pour voir s'il n'y a pas un vieux bonhomme assis sur un fauteuil attendant patiemment la prochaine éclipse.

\- Tu ne regardes plus les barrages de la même manière. Tu respecte ceux qui travaillent à l'intérieur.

\- Lorsque tu as choisis ton orientation scolaire, tu mets le feu à ta maison pour «ne plus revenir en arrière»

\- Tu vantes les muscles de ta famille ainsi que toutes sortes de qualités plus ou moins utiles. Oui, même si tu n'as pas de muscle.

-Tu t'éloignes prudemment dès que tu croises un homme musclé, blond, à moustache...on sait jamais, il pourrait vouloir te serrer dans tes bras…..

\- Tu t'achète des gants et y inscrit les cercles alchimiques de Mustang pour pouvoir crâner et cramer tes contrôles où tu as eu de mauvaises notes.

\- Tu hurles au blasphème dès que quelqu'un dit que l'alchimie ne sert qu'à transmuter du plomb en or (normalement c'est interdit, mais chut!) ou à créer la pierre philosophale (dans ce cas tu foudrois cette personne du regard en l'insultant)

\- Tu hurles au complot (encore!) dès qu'on te parle de l'Ouroboros.

\- Tu vas dans la bibliothèque de ton/ta village/ville pour chercher Schiezka.

\- Tu décides à apprendre la mécanique parce que c'est cool.

\- Tu adoptes des chiens que tu appelles Den ou Black Hayate.

\- Tu souhaites adopter plein de chat, mais n'étant pas une armure, tu te rabats sur ton sac de cours.

\- Tu dis que le curé de ton village veut en vérité contrôler le pays tout entier et a une fausse pierre philosophale au doigt.

\- Tu te mets à détester le lait.

\- Tu captures des grenouilles pour leurs demander si elles ne sauraient pas quelques choses sur les chimères. ( capturer des lions c'est trop dangereux!)

\- Tu veux aller dans le désert le plus proche de chez toi, persuadé(e) qu'il y aura des ruines d'un pays antique ( Atlantide, le retours! Mais elle est pas censée être sous l'eau…?)

 **Voilà! Alors vous avez aimé? Que ce soit oui ou non, dîtes le moi dans les reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer et voir si je poste une suite! ( En fait, la suite ne dépendra que de mon imagination...à plus les p'tits loups!**


End file.
